Devastator
Devastators, later known as Laser Troopers, are elite robots that participated in the Sentai Mountain war. History EXO-FORCE Devastators were originally built by Minifigs to work together as miners. However, after Meca One rebelled, all other robots on Sentai Mountain followed suit, including the Devastators. This resulted in a series of battles, ending with a mysterious force that split Sentai Mountain in half. Devastators and the other robots fell down the gorge between the two halves of the mountain. There, they waited for years, plotting and planning their takeover of the mountain. Devastators rebuilt their Battle Machines to be more aggressive. One day, the robots revealed themselves and completely took over one half of the mountain. Devastators participated in many battles against EXO-FORCE to try taking over the other half of the mountain. Their Battle Machines of choice tended to be the Thunder Fury and Fire Vulture, though some Devastators piloted the Sonic Phantom. After the battle for Sentai Headquarters, Devastators played active roles in attempts to raid the Golden City. In addition to Thunder Furies, Fire Vultures, and Sonic Phantoms, Devastators began using new Battle Machines such as the Claw Crusher, Shadow Crawler, and Iron Condor. One Devastator piloted the Sonic Raven that attacked the Golden Tower, only to be shot down by Hitomi. A few Devastators also helped Meca One operate the Mobile Devastator. When the war took to the jungles of Sentai Mountain, Devastators began using Battle Arachnoids and Dark Panthers. A group of Devastators using these Battle Machines ambushed several leading key figures of EXO-FORCE in the jungle. Ultimately, the robots lost the war, and their forces were scattered. Battles A group of surviving Devastators, riding their remaining Grav Runners, and Battle Arachnoid Mini-Bots were hiding in the jungle trying to survive when they found the ETX Alien Mothership Mark II. The Alien Commander, having just lost a war on Mars, needed new recruits to join the Crystalien army, and so gladly recruited the Devastators and Mini-Bots. He also had the Devastators renamed and redesigned into Laser Troopers. Similar to their roles among the robots, the Laser Troopers were seen as elite Crystaliens, and often commanded small groups of Drones. In addition, squads of Laser Troopers were organized into Laser Teams. They were also assigned to job of piloting the Grav Runners. However, on the return trip to the Crystaliens' home planet, the ETX Alien Mothership suffered a fuel leak and crash-landed onto Mars. The Laser Troopers found themselves in another war, this time against the Astros. One Laser Team was captured by the Astros and held in one of their outposts. The Alien Commander immediately sent his forces to free them. Then, Laser Troopers were among a group of Crystaliens who used Alien Transport Ships to get through an Astro defense blocking them off from the Mothership's location. Laser Troopers also participated in other major battles, such as the battle to protect Kranxx and several Space Criminals preparing to leave Mars, and the battle to defend the Mothership from an onslaught of Astro attacks. One Laser Trooper also awakened a group of Drones and led them into battle. While no Laser Troopers were confirmed to be on the Mothership once it was fully repaired and taking off, it is presumed that they left Mars with the Crystaliens. Abilities and Traits The Devastator sacrifices only a little in armor and strength to be a far more intelligent and agile model than the Iron Drone. Where the Iron Drone’s one tactic is "charge straight ahead and break things," the Devastator is capable of advanced strategies, ambushes, etc. They are the elite troops of the robot rebellion and the most feared by the humans. Sly, cunning, and cruel. Devastators have been known to go out of their way to cause damage to civilian dwellings, or to pursue wounded battle machines long distances just to finish them off. They are justifiably feared by the humans, almost all of whom can share a tale of some heinous act they have seen the robots commit. After joining the Crystaliens, the Devastators' arms were redesigned to fire lasers at enemies. Gallery Image:BattleArachnoid.jpg|A Devastator piloting a Battle Arachnoid. Image:GravRunner.jpg|A Devastator piloting a Grav Runner. Appearances *Thunder Fury *Fire Vulture *Sonic Phantom *Claw Crusher *Shadow Crawler *Iron Condor *Fight for the Golden Tower *Combat Crawler X2 *Mobile Devastator *Arachnoid Stalker *Dark Panther *''LEGO Battles''